Mind of Love
by alucards conscience
Summary: ok i took two of my favorite characters and put them together, this is the first time i've done something like this so it should be fun! I have Reno and Vincent together and I don't plan on doing anything to different just alot of fun and Reno freaking ou


Mind of Love

It was half past noon, the office was a mess of boxes and papers that never seemed to get filed or properly placed somewhere. The computer was hidden behind huge stacks of paper that adorned the owners desk. Peeking up from the ruble was a vibrant red mess of spikey hair that belonged to the sleeping individual that was about to get a rude awakening. "RENO!" The redhead jumped nearly sending the entire desk flying. "yo sir I'm awake, oh you" Reno realized who had woken him up. "I swear I don't see how boss can stand you" Tsueng looked extremely put out with the scene before him. "well he does, whatcha want?" Reno asked irritably it was the same everyday He swung his feet and crossed them on the desk waiting for the report. Tsueng winced he was one of order and detested Reno's laidback nature. "boss says he needs you to locate Cloud once you find him Yuffie has the orders…" before Tsueng could finish Reno ran past him grabbing his coat with a swift "I'm on it" before he could rant more about the red heads office. There was nothing unusual about what had happened, Tsueng repeatedly tried to get rid of Reno, Boss was to fond of him and loved the drama, and Rude, Reno's longtime partner usually got the brunt of the whole ordeal words usually involving "can't you control him by now" of course the answer was always no Reno did what he thought was right end of story.

"So I guess the usual then?" Reno looked over to Rude who was looking rather pale. "Jeez man you'd think by now you'd be used to these things" Rude just shook his head to nauseated to argue, his constant thoughts of them crashing were to much for him along with his prominent fear of heights. "Stop taking such sharp turns!" He blurted out feeling the chopper swerve to the left sharply. "what like this?" Reno turned again making Rude double over "ok sorry I'll stop" Reno assured him trying not to laugh for him flying was second nature.

"Marlene where's Cloud?" Tifa asked as she hung up the phone with Reno who informed them he was coming "guess he learned his lesson from the last time he came unannounced" she thought laughing to herself. "dunno saw him earlier though" the girl answered she was much to involved in a game of go fish with her friend Denzel to care at the moment. Tifa shook her head going to the next room where she found Cloud looking through a book. "nice to see your staying after all, Reno's on his way" she informed him looking over his shoulder she saw the book was actually her old photo album. "funny how we all looked so happy here" he sighed turning the page. "we still are" Tifa laughed at the picture of Vincent and Cid debating over Marlen's birthday cake. "yeah your right" Cloud smiled closing the book.

"Dammit Reno you almost killed us on the way over here!" Rude complained as he stumbled out of the chopper he was having difficulty standing. "Hiya, what's up?" Yuffie jumped from the roof startling Rude to where he swayed badly on his already damaged balance. "OK buddy?" Reno asked jumping down beside him Rude held up a hand telling him he was fine. "since when did boss give you orders?" he asked Yuffie. "turns out there's a new lot in town, one of the brood knows Cloud, boss want you to check it out!" she explained dramatically obviously proud of herself she got to relay a message. "so we're seekin out newbies are we? Sounds like fun" Reno grinned widely. "yes I've seen them trekking around some 20 miles from here" Vincent had appered out of nowhere as he usually did. "sayin ya wanna investigate as well?" Reno asked curiously. "I've got an idea, I stay here and look up the brood based on yuffies info while you go with Reno to check things out" Rude pointed to Vincent nodding rather frantically "a Turk that's afraid of choppers kinda pitiful yo" "it's a deal" Vincent cut Reno off from teasing Rude further. "uhh OK" He blinked not really sure if he had heard things correctly. "well that's really different of you Vincent" Tifa joined the group smiling. "no just bored is all" Vincent replied smiling he got in the chopper amused with the shocked looks on the others faces.

"So who are these people anyway?" Reno glided the chopper according to Vincents directions. "there's three of them looks to me all are female" he looked out the window keeping watch for any sign of them. "why didja seem happy about taggin along?" Reno asked looking to Vincent curious to see if there was a reaction. "like I said I was bored" He answered for some reason chills went down Reno's spine "this guy's odd" he though focusing all his attention on flying the chopper.

M-kay that's all for chapter one, took a break from the usual hellsing stuff and I've got a major thing for Reno so yeah you'll see what happenes in the next chapter and I've kinda done a crossover thing to please enjoy and comment!


End file.
